


when they're off

by sweetsindle



Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [18]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive - mentioned, Fluff, For apatheticAbsorption, Friend groups, Gen, Gift Fic, HAPPY BRITHDAY I LOVE U SO SO SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAA, Hanging Out, Othello - mentioned, Sebastian Michaelis - mentioned, Shopping, The Phantomhive Servants run into Grell and they spend the day together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ɢɪᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀɴᴏᴏɴ ᴏꜰꜰ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴍᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴀɴᴛᴏᴍʜɪᴠᴇ ꜱᴇʀᴠᴀɴᴛꜱ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ɪɴ ʟᴏɴᴅᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʀᴜɴ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ʀᴇᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴘᴇʀ.
Relationships: Phantomhive Servants & Grell Sutcliff
Series: Gifts/Requests!!! 💙💙💙 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653784
Kudos: 6





	when they're off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apatheticAbsorption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/gifts).



> For the wonderful Lexie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you SO SO SO SO MUCH and I hope that you had an amazing and that you have THE BEST WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!🥺🥺🥺💕💕💘💘💖💞💝💝💝❣💓❤❤💓💗💕💘💘

“Finny, what r’ you doin’?” 

“Oh, come on, Bard! Isn’t this the coolest?”  
  


Bard’s eyebrow rose as he made his way towards his good friend, who was currently near a shop’s display window, pointing to a pair of neatly-stitched, evergreen gloves. 

Normally, today would have been any average Tuesday for the Phantomhive staff, but today wasn’t any old Tuesday. Today, the Young Master had given the four of them permission to go out and do some shopping! Just two days earlier, he had called them into his office, and with a soft, barely-noticeable smile, he handed the lot of them each several banknotes a piece. 

He and Sebastian would be gone on a trip for his esteemed company, Funtom, and Tanaka would be away visiting his granddaughter for a bit. 

So until they came back, they were free to go on the shopping trip planned and spend their time how they wished!

“Uh...gloves…?” The Chef questioned, raising an eyebrow as Finny nodded enthusiastically. “It’s almost March, ain’t it?”

“In a couple of weeks, yes it is!” Mey Rin said, joining her friend at the window. “Oooooh, they’re lovely, aren’t they?”

“I think so, yes, - agrees Emily,” Snake said with a nod as he readjusted his big leather bag against his hip. “But what good would gloves be in spring? They’re not for gardening!” 

“Yeah, Snake’s right. What use are ya gonna have for gloves in the spring, let alone later? I doubt you’d wanna wear those things in the middle o’ June!” 

“But I mean, if he’s going to wear em’ and make good use, I’m sure it’ll be fine, yes it would!”

“Where would he wear them though, that’s what I’m wondering!” 

  
  


“Well, dear, there are actually many uses for such a glove - whether it be in the winter, or spring, or any time of the year! There are many outfits you can plan around or with them! Also, not to mention it’ll still be a bit cold for a few more weeks! - It also depends on the material!” A voice answered from right behind Snake, making the three whip around in surprise. 

The woman behind them gave them a slight smile as she pulled her cherry-red coat with an elegant black bow tied delicately on the back, further up her shoulders, just as it started to fall a bit. She has long, fiery red hair, glasses that matched her coat, and lovely, yellow-green eyes that seemed to stare into their very beings as she clenched a large shopping back in her hands. “How do you do? I apologize for not introducing myself first - I’m Grelle!” 

  
  


The four stared at Grelle and then back at each other, almost immediately getting the feeling that they somehow knew her from somewhere....but from when? 

“Pardon if this is a strange question, Miss, but have we seen you around before? You seem very familiar, yes you do!” Mey Rin said, brushing a strand of fallen hair out of her eyes. 

“Hm…” Grelle started, looking away for a moment before meeting their gaze once again. “Perhaps you have in passing, maybe not. London is _quite_ the city! Maybe you’ve seen me while shopping! I do enjoy coming ‘round here, now and then! Especially with my best friend, Othello. He was meant to accompany me today, but unfortunately, work got in the way. You know how it is! But it’s fine, of course. He promised me we’d go again very soon!” 

“I’m really glad for you, I am! - and yes! - Oooooooh~ if you don’t mind me asking, what are you shopping for today? We’re all goin’ and lookin’ around, we are! Finny spotted these gloves pretty quick, so he’s been decidin’ if he wants them or not!”

“I don’t mind at all, darling! I’m going shopping for a party at my work. I’m looking for a new gown that really ‘screams’ the occasion, you see?” She said with a giggle before nodding at Mey Rin’s explanation of her own group’s adventures. “If you would be up for it, we could help each other out! It could be fun!”

“Help each other out, you say? Asks Keats?” Snake questioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Do you mean by with suggestions? Helping as we shop?”

“Yes, indeed!” 

The four shared a glance for a split second before nodding, broad grins stretching across their cheeks as they waved Grelle over to join them, which she promptly did a moment later. 

  
  


“Wanna go check out your places first?” Bard offered before Grelle shook her head with a smile. “I’m Bard, by the way! - the one wiv’ the glasses is Mey Rin, the other blonde is Finny, and the one with all the snakes is Snake!”

She dipped her head in a quick nod, taking a moment to rest her bag on her arm, before looking back up at the four with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you all! I hope today goes well and that we all find something that we love to take home! - Now come, let’s get Finny those gloves!”

* * *

“Now, are ya sure Fin’?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Are you positively sure that you want em’? Are ya gonna use them?”

“I promise, Bard!”

“Then give em’ over, and then we can get goin’ to the next place! - Oh wait, Mey, are you gettin’ that hat?”

Mey Rin looked up from where she was, a lovely cream-colored hat with a navy ribbon gently tied around its base in hands. “Huh? Oh, maybe!” she said with a soft grin. “I think it’s wonderful, don’t you all?” 

“I think it would be perfect!” Grelle beamed, nodding as she made her way over to the maroon-haired woman, the rest of the group turning their attention to the two. “It would go lovely with you, and what your wearing! Not to mention the style is everything!”

“Oh, you think so?”

“I do indeed!” 

“Then I think I’m getting it, yes I do! What do the rest of you think?” Mey Rin asked, grinning as she held the hat up for Bard, Finny, and Snake to see - almost immediately earning her a solid yes! 

“I’d say go for it!” 

“Yes, it’s great, Mey!”

“Me too agrees Keats!” 

“Then it’s settled!” Grelle said, waving them all over to get it paid for, before turning to Finny.”Are you going to be getting those gloves, dear?”

Finny nodded with a bright smile, showing her the gloves as everyone made their way towards the cleric, just before both he and Mey Rin placed their items down on the counter. Within two minutes, everything was bought and packaged, and just like that, the group of five were out to the next shops!

* * *

Several hours later, as they walked to the next, the group scattered as soon as they entered, all finding an area of the shop that grasped their interest.

Bard near a display of shirts, Snake eyeing a new bag, and Finny and Mey Rin trailing after Grelle as she looked around in hopes of finding something truly marvelous!

“What do you think about this?” Grelle asked as she held up a carnation-red scarf, its pattern simple yet beautiful. “I wouldn’t be wearing this to the party, but I do think that it’s gorgeous! I definitely think I could make this work! What do you two think? Yes or no?”

Finny leaned over a bit, taking the chance to take a closer look. “Oooooooooh, I love the pattern! It’s really, really pretty! Right, Mey?”

“I definitely think so, I do! What would you pair this with?”

“Perhaps a gown I got several weeks back - I think it would really complete the look! I was going to wear it on an outing with my beloved, but something was missing! Maybe this is what it was!” She said with a giggle, a spark in her eyes as Mey Rin and Finny looked at each other for a moment before immediately turning back and giving her an excited thumbs-up. 

“I think so, too! I hope that it really, truly is, Miss Grelle!”

“Thank you, darling!” Grelle said with a smile before the three of them started to make their way to yet another display - just as Snake met up with the two, three bags in hand. 

“May I have an opinion? I was thinking of getting one of these bags! Says Oscar,” Snake said, showing them to Mey, Grelle, and Finny, as Bard came by with a new shirt in tow. “Which one do you think would be best?”

“A new one, eh?”

“Indeed! So we can have some variety - says Oscar. What do you think?” He held the bags up once again. “We think any of them would be nice, but it’s hard to decide!” 

“I like the tan one! Looks real good, doesn’t it?” 

“Any of them would be wonderful for you, I’m sure!” Finny chirped happily. 

“Hm……… I think I like the black one, I do!”

“I agree with Mey!”

  
  


Bard cocked his head to the side for a moment, looking at the two, before shrugging. “Hm. Yeah, I agree wiv’ you all. It looks good!” He said, with a grin, as everyone nodded. 

“Then this one! - Agrees, Oscar!” 

* * *

  
  
  


“Mhmmmmm....no, not that one either! Or that one!” 

“What about this one? I think it would look lovely on you, yes I do!”

  
  


Grelle turned from the rack of gowns that she and others had curated as possible picks for the party she was meant to attend in the coming week. She studied the dress in Mey’s arms. Beautiful, but not quite her. “No, something with….hm….I can’t quite put my finger on it!”

“What about this one, Miss Grelle?” Finny asked, holding up yet another dress - but this time, it was definitely in the right direction of where she wanted to go with the look she had in her head! 

“Oooooooh, we’re getting there, darling! I very much love this one - but I want to see if there’s anymore I’d like to look at before I officially decide! Please be a dear and put it on the ‘maybe’ side!” She said, just as she looked through a few more dresses on a nearby rack.

Several minutes later, after one final look through and everything that she and the others had selected, she managed to settle on a final three before eventually getting down to the final one - the dress chosen by Finny! 

  
  


“I’m going with this one! I think it’ll be perfect! And with the brooch? It’ll be _everything!”_

“Do ya need ta’ get anything else?”

“Mhm, no! I think I got everything that I want! Does anyone see anything that they wish to get before we leave?” She asked, getting up to go and get the items paid for. 

Looking back to Mey Rin, Bard, Finny, and Snake, the four shook their heads, and they were soon at her side, ready to get everything rung up. “What’s after this?”

“Mhm…… I dunno, really….how about we all get a bite to eat, and we can all go on our way, eh? It’s been like...hours since we started, hehe!” Bard suggested with a grin as the woman behind the counter bagged and packaged Grelle’s items. 

“That sounds good! I’ve rather famished myself...I haven’t eaten since this morning!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“That was so good, it was!” Mey giggled happily as they all left the restaurant, arms all full of things they had bought throughout the day. “I’m so happy that we ran into you, Grelle! It was so much fun, it was!”

“Yeah! I really hope we can do it again sometime!” Agreed Finny, as he followed after Snake and Bard. 

“Indeed!” The red-haired woman nodded just before she checked her watch and looked back up. “It was lovely! If you’d ever like to do this again, you know where to find me! - And oh dear, just like that, I must be off! I have a few things at home to attend to before I meet up with a coworker of mine to discuss an important matter...I had a splendid time!”

“As did we - says Donne.”

“Yup! Hope we see ya again whenever we do!”

  
  


Grelle smiled and gave them a wave before finally turning a heel and making her way to where she needed to go to get home - but not before Mey Rin called after her one last time. 

“Say, I never did ask! What do ya do for a livin’?” She asked, raising a finger to her lip in question. 

The woman in red paused for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. “That’s for me to know, and for you to never find out. Good day~.” She said, turning to face them and gave a wink prior to turning back and going on her way. 

  
  


Mey Rin, Snake, Finny, and Bard turned to each other, sharing a confused glance before shrugging - and then smiling it off, bags in hand as they got ready to finally go down to the carriage awaiting them. 


End file.
